


vine stickers

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	vine stickers

i just slept for twelve hours i am thriving

note to self: chill!! you took your meds today!!

i survived my first group therapy session last night

it wasn't as bad as i expected

and i didn't know anyone, which was totally a plus

on the other hand i'm getting worse at deciphering what's reality and what's in my head

i just spent an hour looking for a website that doesn't exist

turns out i made it up

okay i should probably do my homework

ciao for now!


End file.
